The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) to identify one of a plurality of items is well known. Typical RFID tags or integrated circuits include a microprocessor, also known as a microchip, electrically connected to an antenna. Alternatively, the microchip is first attached to a pad having electrical leads that provides a larger attachment of “landing” area. This is typically referred to as a “strap” or “interposer.” The strap is then attached to the antenna.
The microprocessor stores data, which can include identifying data unique to a specific item, which is transmitted to an external receiver for reading by an operator and processing of the item. RFID tags can be attached to items for inventory control, shipment control, and the like. RFID tags are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as packages, pallets, and other product containers. The location of each item can be tracked and information identifying the owner of the item or specific handling requirements, can be encoded into the RFID and later read by a scanning device capable of decoding and displaying the information.
Accordingly, RFID tags can be attached to items entering or within a supply chain and the identifying information received can be processed for various reasons in a variety of manners. RFID tags are particularly useful in identifying, tracking and controlling items such as pallets, packages and individual product containers. In many instances, it is desirable to monitor and obtain information regarding the environmental conditions to which the items are exposed. For example, certain items may be sensitive to fluctuations in temperature, humidity, pressure, or other physical parameters, and certain items may be sensitive to the presence or absence of chemical or biological materials. As with many products contained in individual containers within supply chains, obtaining environmental conditions information at the item-level is beneficial within supply chains where the quality, safety, lifespan, or other characteristics of the items may be affected by environmental conditions.